


Ruin

by Clicks



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicks/pseuds/Clicks
Summary: Eddie, we are the only one that can stop them. Riot is the head, and if you kill the head, the rest of the body will die. We will be the venom that ends this scourge.





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Be the angst you wish to see in the world. 
> 
> I switch between 'it' and 'he' for Venom. This is intentional.

**_Eddie, we need to eat soon. I cannot protect you when we are in this state._ **

“I know, V, but we need to find somewhere to sleep, first.”

**_I do not need to sleep. I can fight even if you are tired._ **

“Yes, but-“

Eddie paused, cutting off the rest of his sentence as his muscles tensed involuntarily. He could feel Venom shifting restlessly in the back of his skull, the symbiote preparing to use what little energy it could spare to help its host flee a potential attack.

“Wait,” Eddie murmured, warily watching the approaching figure. This far away, he couldn’t tell if it had the telltale pallor of someone infected with a symbiote, and Venom was too weak from hunger to aid him in discerning. _Don’t do anything unless I’m clearly in danger, okay? We need to conserve your energy for now._

The figure was now close enough that he could hear the shuffling drag of its footsteps, and Eddie switched to a mental conversation, not wanting to run the risk of a potentially uninfected human hearing him speak to his symbiote.

Once the figure was close enough that he could make out their features, _Not infected, thank God_ , Eddie raised his hand, a greeting and a warning that made the other person stop, standing a safe distance away.

“Are you human?”

Eddie started, clearing his throat before he answered, “Yeah. Are you?”

The person, a boy, just barely into the cusp of adulthood, nodded in response. He gave Eddie a quick once over, taking in the older man’s disheveled attire, the gauntness of his cheeks. “I’ve been looking for other survivors. We have a camp.”

**_I do not like how open he is being. Be careful, Eddie._ **

“There are more of you?”

The boy gave a jerky nod, “Yeah. We have, we have a camp. Food, water.”

Alarm bells were beginning to sound in Eddie’s head, and he could feel Venom starting to stir as the boy stuttered and repeated himself. Eddie tried to shake off his exhaustion, preparing his body for a fight, with or without Venom.

“How many of you are there?”

“There aren’t many of us. I can bring you to meet the others. You can get something to eat.”

**_Eddie, move!_ **

Eddie felt his body move without his input, throwing him to the side moments before an abandoned vehicle just feet behind the boy exploded and sleek black tentacles impaled themselves into the ground where Eddie had been standing just moments before.

Eddie ran, Venom imbuing his limbs with more strength and speed than Eddie would have had on his own. Behind him, he heard a cut off scream, and when he looked back, he could see a roiling black mass engulfing the boy.

**_Don’t look. Run._ **

-

“I don’t understand, V. He was human. What the fuck _was_ that?”

Venom had run Eddie’s body until he felt his lungs would burst, not content with stopping until he had put what felt like a city’s worth of distance between himself and the boy. Eventually, he slowed, and Eddie, exhausted, had broken into the first building he could find, an old television studio from the looks of it.

**_I think he was being used for bait. You were correct when you assumed that he did not have one of my people within him._ **

“So, what, he teamed up with it to try to lure me in? Why the fuck would anyone do that?”

**_Perhaps he thought he had no choice. He may have been in the same situation as you- hungry, weak, desperate- and was faced with that as his only option. Either become a new host and die, or aid them in luring other humans._ **

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as he spoke, “I guess I need to be wary of literally everyone now, huh?”

He could feel Venom’s uncertainty within him, and when the symbiote responded to him, it was hesitantly, **_We will have to be more careful, yes, but I do not want to tell you to avoid all other humans we see. From what I have learned, it is not healthy for you humans to be isolated all the time, even during times of danger._**

“’Times of danger,’” Eddie echoed, giving a humourless chuckle, “That’s putting it mildly, V. I don’t think me feeling a little lonely is such a big deal in the grand scheme of things right now, you know? And besides,” he continued, when he felt his other beginning to respond, “I have you, so I’m not _really_ alone, am I?”

**_That is not the same. We are not human. We cannot give you the physical connection you need._ **

“’Physical con-?’ V, I’m not sure what, exactly, you’re thinking about, but let me assure you, physical connections are the absolute _last_ thing on my mind right now. Having your planet invaded by hostile aliens, and seeing your friends and family used as food and temporary housing kind of puts a damper on any emotional attachments.”

**_I am sorry, Eddie._ **

Eddie sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. None of this was Venom’s fault, and the symbiote had done, had _been_ doing, everything it could to keep Eddie safe. If Eddie needed to blame anyone for the current situation, it would be himself. If he hadn’t-

**_Stop. This is not our fault. This is Riot’s doing. We will make this better._ **

“Yeah? Well we can’t do anything while you’re starving. Come on, let’s look around and see if we can find anything to eat.”

-

When Riot escaped, Eddie had been adamant that it was the end. He laughed at Venom’s anxiety over the other symbiote’s return, assuring him that it was unlikely Riot would ever manage to find his way back to this one tiny planet, and that even if he did, Earth had defenses in place to assure that his plan would never work. Eventually, even Venom had begun to calm, and he and Eddie reached a level a mutual understanding; Eddie would let Venom eat the bad guys, and in return, Venom would stay out of Eddie’s personal affairs and let him live as a normal a life as he could with a second voice in the back of his head.

They did not anticipate Riot’s return, or the aggression with which he waged his attack. Even knowing the symbiotes’ weaknesses, the defensive measures used by governments all around the world weren’t enough to keep entire populations from dying off, and within a year, there were but a few pockets of humanity left to fight off the horde.

-

**_Eddie, we are the only one that can stop them. Riot is the head, and if you kill the head, the rest of the body will die. We will be the venom that ends this scourge._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter fic, especially with my track record, but here we are. This should be a fun ride. 
> 
> I'll probably revamp this first chapter at some point. 
> 
> cisthulhu.tumblr.com


End file.
